A Good Deed
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: What happens when Aria Montgomery overhears a disagreement between former lovers? She decides to help of course... this good deed leads to Ezra Fitz rewarding her for her services.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Ok so before you ask – I did have permission to post this one shot. Promise! I'm not dumb enough to mess with pregnant Lexi haha**

**She wanted to update one of her stories but it was already 9pm by that time, and I told her no. That she needed to get some rest – which is right because she felt like crap at work today. But anyway, apparently telling a pregnant woman they need their rest is a bad thing to do.**

**Because I got in trouble for ordering her around. Oh well...**

**But you can all thank me because I convinced her to let me post one of her many one shots that are sitting on her iPad. I convinced her saying that, even though we weren't updating – after the last two episodes you guys need some Ezria happiness. Haha **

**So you're welcome.**

**Oh, and the Jason in this one shot is obviously the one from the show. Not me. I mean for one, my eyes aren't blue. Right anyway... Just wanted to clear that up haha**

**Oh, and I'll reply to all your reviews from Babysitter Wanted on one of Lexi's multi chapter stories... especially you ****AJMcGough****... What kind of question is that anyway? haha**

A Good Deed

I twirl a strand of my silky hair around my finger sighing in frustration.

I roll my eyes as another customer reaches the counter, silently debating what he should order. Why can't people ever decide what they want before they reach the counter?

I glare at the back of his head, willing him to hurry up and place an order, once he finally orders and pays for his beverage the next person in line moves up.

Finally, it's my turn and I waste no time in rolling my eyes at the typical teenage boy behind the counter, who roams his dull blue eyes over my body.

I clear my throat when his eyes linger on my chest, he turns his lips up into a smile and I smirk in return.

"Hi, a large caramel mocha please." I lick my lips while glancing up at him through my lashes.

His cheeks flush a light shade of pink before he rings up the order.

I raise my right eye brow, while holding up my wallet in question.

"It's on the house." He sends me a sly wink, and I feel myself dry retch in response.

I move to the side, feeling his eyes following my every move.

After a few minutes my order is called out and I make my way to the counter to collect, on the lid is messy scrawl reading:

'_Jason 567- 8974'_

I look up in time to catch his glance, and he makes his way over rubbing his grubby hands on his apron.

"Hey, it's Jason."

Yea, no duh.

"Aria."

"I'm just about to go on break, can I buy you a drink?" he runs a hand through his hair and puffs his chest out in confidence.

"Uh, I have one already... you took my order about 3 minutes ago." I roll my eyes at his stupidity, as I wave my drink in his face.

"Right. Sorry, a beautiful girl like you just makes me nervous."

"Uh huh. Right."

"So, can I take you out sometime?"

"Sorry, not interested." I sigh in disinterest before casting my eyes around the coffee shop.

And, not sorry.

"What can I do for you to give me a chance?"

Desperate much?

"Um. You could start by not being such a creep. Oh, and go wash your fucking hair. I mean, God have you never heard of shampoo?"

I shake my head at him before turning around and walking over to the seats by the window.

* * *

><p>I sit there picking at my black nail polish, before taking another long sip of my mocha.<p>

"Ezra, hi!" I look up in time to see some girl through herself awkwardly into some guy's arms.

Once he forces her off him, I catch a glimpse of him.

Fuck, he's hot.

I run my tongue along my top lip as I run my eyes down his body.

I raise my eye brows as she tries to advance on him again, only for him to step back holding his hands out.

She turns her head slightly, while running her hand through her wavy hair, and I catch a glimpse of her face.

Huh. No wonder he's pushing her away.

I would too.

They start to make their way closer to me, quietly arguing and I shift my attention to my phone, checking for messages while listening to their hushed conversation.

"No Jackie. I told you, we're _over_."

So he's single. I can't help but let my mind fantasise what it would be like having him pleasure me as I scream out his name in ecstasy.

I feel myself become wet as I imagine what it would be like for him to thrust in and out of me; I jam my thighs together when a moan slips past my lips.

I spare a quick glance around, sighing in relief when I find no one looking.

I force my attention back on the bickering pair only to smirk at _Jackie's_ futile attempts.

"Ezra, please. Just one more chance. I know we can make this work."

Oh give it up already; you're obviously not good enough for him.

I smile to myself softly before getting up, abandoning my mocha and approaching Ezra with a wide smile.

"Hey baby," I lean up and kiss him soundly on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body flush against his.

I feel his hands wrap around my waist, as he lets out a sigh against my lips.

We pull apart, and I stare into his shocked blue eyes. I turn to face Jackie, whose mouth is hanging open in shock, as jealousy flashes through her eyes.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Aria. Ezra's _girlfriend_. And you are?"

I tilt my head playing dumb and she snaps her mouth closed.

"Jackie." I scrunch my brows together before turning towards Ezra.

"Jackie... as in your ex girlfriend Jackie?" He nods slightly, wondering where I'm going with this and I see Jackie smirk out of the corner of my eyes.

"The bitch of an ex girlfriend you complained about when we first met?" I raise my eye brows at him, watching Jackie's smirk fall.

"That's the one. Although once I met you, I forgot all about her." We stare intently into each other's eyes before Jackie coughs, snapping us out of it.

"Oh, how nice. So, how long have you two been together?" Her eye brows rise as she tries to catch us in a lie.

I pause, hoping Ezra is going to answer and I smile when he does.

"A few weeks."

"Oh. So nothing serious then, right?" I narrow my eyes at her dangerously before grabbing Ezra's shirt collar and yanking his lips back to mine.

His arms slip around my waist, as my hands grasp the back of his neck. I run my tongue along his lips, as I grip the hairs at the nape of his neck.

I slip my tongue in his mouth, as he pulls me closer.

After a few moments we pull apart breathing heavily.

"Nope, we're pretty serious." I smirk as I turn to face Jackie once more.

"Ok, so where did you two meet?"

"Here." I respond, noticing Ezra was letting me take control.

I feel Ezra chuckle quietly, at the truth behind my words.

She narrows her eyes at us before pursing her lips.

"First date?"

What is this an interrogation? The guy doesn't like you, move on already.

"Dinner."

"Movie."

She smirks as our answers clash and I see Ezra open and close his mouth for searching for an explanation.

"Dinner, then a movie." I roll my eyes at his answer.

I shoot him a look shaking my head slightly.

"But, it doesn't really matter what we did on the date. Because we all know it's what happens _after_ the date that matters. Right honey?" I turn towards Ezra with raised eye brows.

"Right babe." He leans forward for a chaste kiss before pulling back.

"And Ezra is amazing in the post date activities." I wink at her before grabbing Ezra's hand and pulling him out of the shop.

We make it a block before we burst into laughter.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you just did that. Thank you!" I giggle at him as he picks me up and twirls me around.

"No problem. She was starting to get on my nerves."

"Mine too. Why do you think I broke up with her?" I throw my head back and laugh at him, before smirking when I catch his eyes roaming my body.

"How can I repay you? Name it and it's yours." He tells me, his intense gaze locked on mine.

"Really?" I ask with raised eye brows.

"Really. Anything."

"_Anything_, huh?" He nods his head and I smirk.

"I have a few ideas," I take a step forward, pressing our chests together before looking up at him through my lashes.

"Oh really?" I nod my head slowly.

"How about a date?" He asks with a hint of nerves lacing his tone.

"How about we call this a date and we head straight to the 'post date activities'?"

His mouth drops open at my forwardness before he grabs my hand and leads me to his car.

* * *

><p>We barely make it in the elevator before he slams me into the wall, his tongue thrusting into my mouth.<p>

I groan as his hands run down my body, he slips his hands under my shirt and I feel my nipples harden and strain against my red lacy bra.

I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist when the doors open and he moves us out into the hallway with a slight stumble.

He traps me against his body and the wall to the right of his door as he fumbles with his keys, once he manages to open the door, he carries me inside kicking the door closed with his foot.

He makes his way over to the bed, dropping me onto my back.

I smirk up at him as he pulls his shirt over his head; I feel my wetness pool in between my thighs as he removes his jeans.

I prop myself up on my elbows watching as he starts to crawl up the bed. Once he reaches me, his lips reattach to mine, his hands removing my shirt.

His hands then reach for my jeans, undoing them before sliding them down my legs, placing kisses on the inside of my thighs.

He slips the jeans over my feet before throwing them carelessly on the floor, before making his way back up the length of my body.

He trails kisses up my neck before reattaching our lips, his hands snaking around my back unhooking my bra.

I slip it off as his mouth captures my right nipple in his mouth, his teeth bite down softly teasing me slightly.

I moan as his fingers hook into my panties before pulling those down slowly, he then trails his fingers back up the inside of my thigh slowly causing me to shiver in pleasure and need.

His blue eyes stare intently into mine as his right pointer finger gently traces my opening, feeling my wet entrance.

I groan as he pushes two fingers inside, feeling how tight I am.

He smirks as I squeeze my eyes together in want.

"I need you." I moan out, as he removes his fingers.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He moves his lips to my ear whispering quietly, before biting down softly.

I groan in response, keeping my lips firmly together.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I quite heard you."

I squirm beneath him, wishing I could take control.

Wishing he didn't have this affect on me, that he didn't have the power to turn me on with one simple lust filled gaze.

"I need you!" I yell out before forcing our lips together, pushing my tongue into his mouth.

He reaches over and grabs a condom from the night stand before ripping the package open and slipping it onto his hard cock.

He moves his cock to my entrance, and wastes no time in pushing inside of me.

He begins to thrust in and out of me, picking up speed as my legs wrap around him pulling him closer.

I beg for him to go dive deeper as he bites down roughly on my neck.

He continues his thrusts, reaching his hand down to pinch my clit.

His pace quickens, and it only takes a few more thrusts before we cum together screaming each other's names.

He rolls off me, discarding his condom before pulling me into his side.

"I was right. You _are_ amazing in the post date activities."

He chuckles before placing a small kiss on my sweaty hairline.

**A/N: Review!**

**Oh, and Lex said sorry for how 'terrible' it is – this was basically just the outline... and she still had to fix it up... **

**Anyway...**


End file.
